1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sewing machine, more particularly to a sewing machine having a cutter for cutting a lower thread.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a piece of cloth is sewn on a sewing machine by interlacing an upper thread passing through a needle with a lower thread from a bobbin. The needle brings the upper and lower threads to the cloth when it moves upward and downward on a needle plate so that the upper and lower threads are attached respectively to upper and lower sides of the cloth.
A traditional way to cut off the lower thread from the sewn cloth is to first pull out a certain length of the lower thread from the bobbin and then cut the lower thread manually with a cutter so that the length of the lower thread drawn out from the bobbin is sufficient for the lower thread to be interlaced with the upper thread in a subsequent sewing operation. However, it is difficult to control the length of the lower thread by pulling and cutting the lower thread by hand. Furthermore, the need to use an additional cutter is inconvenient.